Bashin Episode 49
The forty-ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin and J reveal their new X-Rare to defeat Seven and Smile. Summary Though the entrance to the Isekai World Dome is guarded, Miyako arrives and hopes to get in. Hayami is headed there as well. In the battle, Bashin is nearly at a deck out, but he still has Double Draw. He uses it on J's deck instead of his own. After barely surviving Smile's assault on their life, J is ready to make a comeback on the next turn. He uses The ImpregnableFortress Odin as a tribute, so he and Bashin can summon their new X-Rare from Elliott. This is the red and white spirit, The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden. After combining the double-symbol spirit with Double Hearts, Bashin and J annihilate with a triple symbol. As losers, Smile and Seven are about to be taken away. First though, Smile admits that Bashin and J are the strongest tag. Nine heads to the palace room, and Bashin and J plan to follow. However, the guards request that J stay outside. Despite their promise to fight Uchuuchouten together, J suggests that they listen. He gives his deck to Bashin before they're separated. In the palace room, Number Nine confronts Uchuuchouten, and takes a star-shaped item from him. He declares that this makes him the new king. Meanwhile, the masked guards lead J into a room. Their goal is to convert J into a masked human. Bashin arrives in the palace room, hoping for his promised battle with King Uchuuchouten. Because Number Nine believes himself to be the king, he becomes Bashin's opponent instead. He takes Bashin to an empty dome, under Isekai World's sky. Hayami arrives, dressed as the Speed Star, in time to save J. Back at the battle, Nine is dominating, with a deck containing many X-Rares. Bashin, on the other hand, is using spirits like The Fairy Tanya, Rock-Golem, and Gowsilvia, his friends' cards. In the meantime, the pets are gathered in the control room. They find Striker, Suiren, Meganeko and Kyouka trapped in tanks, where their energy can be drained. J and Hayami arrive, prepared to help them shut down the system. Once it's successfully stopped, the captured chosen card battlers return to watch the end of Bashin's match. The masked humans were also released, so the former Numbers return as well. Nine is furious that his plan is ruined, and Bashin is ready for a comeback. He is able to win the battle once he summons Siegfrieden. Nine is shocked that he lost, because he had everything. Hayami says that he was lacking one thing, and it wasn't luck. It was love. Nine's eyes start to glow red, and he declares that he doesn't need love. The star then shoots out from his body, and King Uchuuchouten appears. He challenges Bashin to a battle, where everything will be at risk. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden. It is a combination of The DragonEmperor Siegfried and The ImpregnableFortress Odin. Matches Bashin and J vs. Smile and Seven (Part 2) Turn 37 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is The Middle of Hard Battle. On J's field is The Gigantic Thor at LV3 and The Burning Battlefield. The two have five lives remaining. On Smile's field is The Blessed Sanctuary and The Topaz Meteor. On Seven's field is The MobileFortress Castle-Golem, The Collapse of Battle Line, and The Loss of Heroes at LV2. The two have seven lives remaining. -Bashin uses Double Draw on J's deck. Turn 38 (Smile): -Smile summons The ArcAngelia Valiero at LV3. -Smile attacks with Valiero. In flash timing, he uses White Potion to refresh it. J takes a life. Four lives remain. With Valiero's Brilliance, White Potion is returned to Smile's hand. -Smile attacks with Valiero for a second time, and refreshes it with White Potion. J takes a life. Three lives remain. With Valiero's Brilliance, White Potion is returned to Smile's hand. -Smile attacks with Valiero for a third time, and refreshes it with White Potion. J takes a life. Two lives remain. With Valiero's Brilliance, White Potion is returned to Smile's hand. -Smile attacks with Valiero for a fourth time and refreshes it with White Potion. J blocks with Thor. Then, he uses Life Chain on Thor. It's destroyed, and J gains seven core. Then, with Silent Wall, J ends Smile's attack step. Turn 39 (J): -J summons The ImpregnableFortress Odin. Then, using Odin as a tribute, he summons The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden at level three. With its effect when summoned, because Odin was used as the tribute, opposing spirits with a combined cost up to eight can be destroyed. Valiero is destroyed. Next, J summons The EvilDeity Big-Loki at LV3. He also uses Invisible Cloak on Siegfrieden. Bashin uses Double Hearts, giving Siegfrieden a third symbol. -J and Bashin attack with Siegfrieden. Smile and Seven take lives. Four lives remain. -J attacks with The EvilDeity Big-Loki. Smile uses White Potion to refresh Castle-Golem. However, J uses another invisible cloak, forcing them to take a life. Three lives remain. With Big-Loki's effect, because they took a life, Siegfrieden is refreshed. -Bashin and J attack once more with Siegfrieden. Smile and Seven take their last three lives. Winner: Bashin and J Bashin vs. Number Nine Turn 28 (Number Nine): -On Bashin's field is a LV2 Skulldemon and Goradon. There is nothing on Nine's field. Both players have five lives remaining. -Number Nine summons The IceBeast Mam-Morl, The Gigantic Thor and The GiantHero Titus. With Titus' effect when summoned, ten cards are discarded from the top of Bashin's deck. -Nine attacks with The IceBeast Mam-Morl. Bashin uses Warning Attack in flash timing, giving 3000BP to Skulldemon. He blocks with Skulldemon and both are destroyed. -Nine attacks with Thor. Bashin blocks with Goradon, which is destroyed. -Nine attacks with Titus. Bashin takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 29 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The Fairy Tanya, Rock-Golem and Gowsilvia. -Bashin attacks with The Fairy Tanya. Nine takes a life. Four lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Rock-Golem. With its effect when attacking, one card is discarded from Number Nine's deck. Nine takes a life. Three lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Gowsilvia. Nine takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 30 (Number Nine): -Number Nine summons The TwinRowdy Diranos. He uses that as a tribute to summon The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. -Nine attacks with Thor. Bashin takes a life. Three lives remain. -Nine attacks with The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. With its effect when attacking, all non-red spirits with 4000BP or less are destroyed. This includes all Bashin's spirits, and Nine's Thor. Bashin takes from the life. One life remains. -Nine attacks with The GiantHero Titus. However, Bashin uses Mist Curtain, which prevents it from damaging his life. Turn 31 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. Next, he summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Using Siegfried as a Tribute, he summons The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden. With Siegfrieden's effect when summoned, Bashin destroys The GiantHero Titus. Then, Bashin uses Dragons' Rush. Siegfrieden can be refreshed when it defeats a spirit. -Bashin attacks with The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden. Nine uses Pure Elixir to refresh The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried, which he blocks with. He uses Lightning Ballista to give it 5000BP. It has 17000BP. However, Bashin uses his own Lightning Ballista, giving Siegfrieden. Now, it has 20000BP. Dark Siegfried is destroyed. -Because of Dragons' Rush, Siegfrieden attacks once more. Nine takes his last two lives. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-098: The Burning Battlefield BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS03-103: The Middle of Hard Battle BS03-121: Double Hearts BS04-091: Lightning Ballista BS04-092: Dragons' Rush BS04-X13: The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried BS05-067: Warning Attack Purple BS04-013: Skulldemon Green BS01-072: Gowsilvia BS02-099: Life Chain White BS01-141: Invisible Cloak BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-144: Silent Wall BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin BS02-102: White Potion BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor BS03-X10: The IceBeast Mam-Morl BS04-101: Mist Curtain BS05-035: The EvilDeity Big-Loki Yellow BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-084: The Blessed Sanctuary BS02-085: The Topaz Meteor BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero Blue BS03-080: Rock-Golem BS03-115: The Collapse of Battle Line BS03-116: The Loss of Heroes BS03-X12: The GiantHero Titus BS04-X16: The MobileFortress Castle-Golem Red/White BS05-X19: The SacredEmperor Siegfrieden Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Mama- Akiko Kimura Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Smile- Kouzou Mito Galaxy Seven- Daisuke Kishio Kiano- Hirohiko Kakegawa Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Driver- Tomohisa Asou Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard/Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Yukie Suzuki Trivia Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin